


В пламени Феникса

by Elinie



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты так и остался для всех невыносимым мерзавцем, любящим пиво. Где-то там, вдали от всех, с ранами на сердце и невысказанной любовью. Ты не вернешься, Логан, я слишком поздно это поняла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пламени Феникса

В пламени феникса   
Над мертвым городом плыл туман. Беспробудный осенний туман, поглотивший яркие краски осени. Еще совсем недавно всё вокруг переливалось всеми оттенками алого, а сейчас казалось, что белое марево съело всю краску.   
Я шла вдоль ограды, вдоль бесконечных могил, вдоль отголосков чужих жизней таких родных мне людей. Я слышала их даже оттуда, слышала, но ничего не могла сделать. Я несла цветы и оставляла их на надгробьях, где имена стерлись от времени и горя. Я шла к одной-единственной могиле, что навсегда запечатана в моем сердце.   
Я нашла ее, ту самую. Самую темную из всех, притягивающую меня словно негаснущий луч света. Я спешу к ней, едва не падая. Спешу и все никак не могу достичь. Почти у самого надгробья я падаю на колени и загребаю горстями горькие осенние листья. Я опускаю голову вниз, стараясь не видеть, как из блестящего мрамора на меня смотрит мое отражение.   
С днем рождения, Джина! Давненько тебя здесь не было. Я только и слышу эти восемь слов, что доносятся из-под земли. Я уже не знаю, слышу ли или мне только кажется. Я разменяла пятую, седьмую, девятую декаду. Я не знаю, что будет дальше…. Потому, я пришла сюда.   
Я до сих пор не знаю, как ты погиб, Джеймс. Помню только, что меня дружно оттягивали от того, что еще недавно было твоим телом, все остальные, но куда им тягаться с Фениксом? Я вырвалась и бросилась к тебе…. кто-то когда-то говорил, что тебя можно убить лишь обезглавив, вот это и воплотили в жизнь.   
Я всегда буду помнить ту пахшую сыростью осень, листья, что сгорали от моих прикосновений, крик птицы, разрывающий ночь, и дождь, бесконечный серый дождь.   
Я шла вдоль ограды, а дорога все не заканчивалась, я шла так целую вечность. Я стала старой и никому ненужной, и не осталось уже тех, кому я могла бы быть нужна. Остался дождь и осень – наше любимое время года. Мне некого больше любить, да я никогда и не умела…. Вот потому я пришла сюда. Ты помнишь, как разжигал огонь, чтобы всем было тепло, чтобы нашли свой путь те, кто затерялся в ночи? Ты с твоим скверным характером, не признающий никого и ничего, пожертвовал собой ради других. Когда утих всеобщий пафос, стало ясно, что никто так ничего и не понял. А я вышла в окно, чтобы взлететь. Разве мы строили с тобой планы на старость?   
Ты так и остался для всех невыносимым мерзавцем, любящим пиво. Где-то там, вдали от всех, с ранами на сердце и невысказанной любовью. Ты не вернешься, Логан, я слишком поздно это поняла.   
Ты остался за пределами досягаемости, пределами времени и чужих бессмысленных дел. Я бы хотела пожелать тебе быть счастливым, но не могу. Я забыла обо всем, что хотела сказать, по обе стороны времени мы вечно будем неправы.   
Феникс еще несколько раз менял цвет своих перьев, а когда ему некого стало уничтожать, он просто исчез, затаился внутри. И в моем доме стало темно. И так много тоски, что хотелось выть на луну, но в этом мире не оказалось даже луны. Темно и пусто, а открытые раны упорно заживают, смешно, правда?   
Что же такого ты видел во мне, чего не видели другие? Я же была монстром, который все уничтожил на своем пути, я без зазрения совести влезала в чужие мысли и чужие души, почему, Джеймс, почему? Ты видел во мне меня, ту странную девочку, которую я давным-давно уже похоронила вместе с теми, кто имел неосторожность меня полюбить.   
И стало так пусто, Логан, и так холодно. И время сыпалось сквозь пальцы, и мне хотелось улететь к миллионам других галактик, и там рассыпаться искрами, но я не смогла. Я в который раз возглавила нашу многострадальную школу, приняв в нее всех заблудившихся, ослепших и отчаявшихся. Слишком смелых для того, чтобы прийти ко мне. Или слишком глупых. Мне стало слишком одиноко, Джеймс, ты об этом знаешь.   
И как бы глупо это не звучало, я так и не успела сказать тебе о самом главном. И уже не успею. Я вновь вижу ту осень, твою голову, багряную кровь на моих пальцах и один только немой вопрос, взорвавшийся ядерной бомбой: «Почему…?».   
Бесполезно спрашивать. Я не знаю, как промотала эту сотню лет, я вообще уже ничего о себе не знаю, кроме того, что…. я люблю тебя, Логан, люблю. Только кому теперь это нужно? И вот я, уставшая и окровавленная, приползла к тебе и принесла с собой банку пива, потому что розам ты вряд ли обрадовался бы. Я точно знаю. Нет, я не прошу забрать меня с собой, вы меня все равно не слышите, просто, я так устала от пустоты. Мне впервые страшно в темноте и холодно под этим непрекращающимся дождем. Наверное, время пришло….   
\- С днем рождения, Джинни….   
Я бегу к тебе, не помня ничего и не чуя под собой земли. Тебе плевать на то, в кого я превратилась, ты по-прежнему видишь одну только мою душу. Ты прижимаешь меня к себе, ты больше не отпустишь, я знаю, а я…. не хочу уходить. И мы вместе будем кормить из рук птицу-феникса, которая разучилась возрождаться.   
Мы уходим прочь с кладбища, рука об руку. И нам все равно, что ждет нас за гранью.   
Над старым кладбищем впервые за осень разгорается закатное солнце. 

Конец.   
26.04.2016


End file.
